Kyoya's Tale
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Kyoya Tategami has always been distant. But has anyone ever stopped to ask why? This is a tale of Kyoya's past, how he got the scars, why he's so determined to beat Gingka, and why he distances himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters. Nor do I know the true back story of Kyoya Tategami. This is just my idea of why he acts the way he does. If you like this story, please review and let me know how I did. Also, I will make other back stories for characters that we don't really know anything about such as Rago, Reji, and Ryuga. If you have someone in mind tell me.**

 **Depression and Cutting warning: If these topics are not your cup of tea, please be aware these things do exist in the real world. That being said, I'm not telling you to stay here. Reader decression is advised.**

 **Wow, that was long and drawn out. Anyway, let's go!**

 _"No, don't! Leave my mother alone!"_

 _"No, Kyoya, stay back."_

 _"Beat it kid, unless you wanna die too."_

 _"I won't let you hurt my mom!"_

 _Woman's scream followed by gunshot._

"No!"

Kyoya jolted up in bed, covered in sweat. He looked over at the clock, sure enough it was 5:01 am July 25th. His birthday, the day he hated most of all. He sighed and dragged himself to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door and flipping the switch, Kyoya noticed his eyes were red. He had been crying in his sleep. He frowned, no way he would go back to sleep. He looked down and the gloves on his hands. He never took them off. He didn't want to see anything underneath them. But, maybe they weren't there.

Kyoya shook his head. He didn't need this. Not one bit. He had an appointment with Tsubasa at the WBBA about their work with TC, or Tategami Corp. Tsubasa told him to dress casual, which seemed a bit suspicious for an important meeting, but today he didn't care.

1:35 pm, WBBA headquarters.

Kyoya trudged through the headquarters, ignoring those who said hello to him. He wore his brown gloves, black jeans, brown gym shoes, fang necklace, and a very dark gray ripped tshirt, similar to the one he wore when he was in the face hunters. His hair was down, and that normally toothy grin, was replaced by a different face. One no one had ever seen. Emptiness. He looked as though he was completely empty inside, expect for sadness. Eternal sadness.

Kyoya stopped in front of the room he was told to go to. He frowned, the lights on the inside, they were off. He was on time, perhaps Tsubasa was late? No, Tsubasa was never late, he was always early or right on time. So where was he? Kyoya noticed a slip of paper hanging in the door handle. He tore it off and read it.

"Kyoya, the lights aren't working, but this is the only room available. I'm already inside with the projector so come on in. Tsubassa"

Kyoya was a little suspicious, something was off. Shrugging off the feeling, he opened the door and entered the pitch black room. Closing the door behind him, he noticed something. He couled hear breathing, not just his, but that of many people. Suddenly a light came to life and all he heard was all his friends cheering.

"Suprise! Happy birthday Kyoya!"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for a reaction. But he just stood there, eyes wide open, trying to stay calm. How did they know? Did Kakeru tell them? No, he knows that he hated today. Benkei had no idea and when he tried to ask while they were in the facehunters, Kyoya launched his bey straight at him, stopping mere seconds before the bey hit his face.

Kyoya's thoughts spun around and around. He needed to leave, run! Before anyone finds out what is wrong. No, he couldn't, he was know for being strong, how could he flee? Kyoya's wrists trobbed, reminding him of what was there. His scars burned, he could hear a gunshot, and a woman's scream.

"Kyoya, what's-" Gingko asked getting near.

"STOP IT AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kyoya yelled turning on his heels and running off, not realizing what he had just said in front of all he knew. He ran and ran. He had to get somewhere safe, away from everyone else, where they wouldn't look. He knew where to go, and he ran.

The place Kyoya went to was an abandoned house, he burst through the door, and began to sob. He tried to stop, but as he fell to the floor, he began to take something out of his pocket, he sobbed loud, and painfully, he hadn't cried in such a long time, not while he was awake that is.

Kyoya pulled out a small silver razor, it had been used before, every birthday to remind himself how he failed. He took of his gloves and looked down. The cuts were small and light, almost like cat scratches, minus the one word carved into his right wrist. "Failure" he whimpered s the razor touched his skin, and with one swift motion, Kyoya's wrist had another cut. He looked at the blood slowly coming out, and cried out, throwing the razor.

Kyoya sat up and pulled his knees to him, and buried his head. His silent cries were so unlike the stone face blader. He began to remember his 10th birthday, whether he wanted to or not.

"Mom!" A happy voice rang out. A woman turned to face a younger, less scarred Kyoya. She had green hair, blue eyes, and skin like snow. She smiled at him.

"Hello there Kyoya," she looked at him, her smile warming his heart, "You ready for today?"

"Yeah! I can't wait! I'm so excited, I can hardly stand the waiting!"

"Well you're going to have to, after all I have a big surprise for you." Kyoya cheered jumping up and down. He felt so alive. Nothing, and he meant nothing could ruin his day.

1:35 pm

A loud crash was heard in the living room. Kyoya and his mother turned towards the sound.

"Kyoya go upstairs to your room and hide," she whispered.

"But mom-"

"Go!" Kyoya flinched but quietly ran up the stairs.

He reached his room and looked for a place to hide. He almost picked a spot when he heard his mom scream.

"MOM!"

Adrenaline pumping, he ran down the stairs to see his mom being forced against a wall at gun point. She had a black eye, her nose was bleeding, and Kyoya could see that he had broken her wrist too.

"Kyoya, run! Get away!"

"No I won't leave you!" Kyoya charged at the man, but he just simply took out a switch blade, and with incredible speed, carved right under Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya cried out in pain, bthe but stood his ground.

"Gee kid you're persistent. Tell your what, if you beat me In a bey battle, I'll leave. If not, we'll well see."

"You're on!" Kyoya raised his Leone, he had to win. He couldn't lose, he just couldn't.

The bey launched, The bey collided, and the man's bey, knocked Kyoya's bey back..

"That's not possible. It just can't be!"

"Well kid it's been fun but time to do what I was hired to do." The man put the gun to his mother's head.

"No, don't! Leave my mother alone!" Kyoya cried, the blood starating to wash away by the tears.

"No, Kyoya, stay back."

"Beat it kid, unless you wanna die too."

"I won't let you hurt my mom! _"_ The last thing Kyoya saw of his mother was her scream, then the gun shot.

"No!"

Kyoya fell to the floor and sobbed, how could be happening? Who would hate her so much that they wanted her dead?

"Awe cheer up James, you still got me," the man said. Kyoya flinched. No one called him by his middle name. No one but one single person. The man took off the mask he had been wearing to reveal green hair and blue eyes. It was Kyoya's oldest brother Koga.

"Why would you do this!?" Kyoya wailed at his brother, not understanding his brother's reason for it.

"Because, my employer said he'd pay me a one million US dollars if I killed a family member. So I did. Mom just happened to be the closet to me."

"I'll never forgive you for this you bastard!" Koga began to walk away, laughing.

"Happy birthday squirt!"

The next day, Kyoya was in the hospital, recovering from the scars on his face. He looked around the room. This wasn't right, it was supposed to be a good day! Not like that. He had lost his mother. He gripped the bed sheets.

"I hope you burn in hell Koga." He said in a angry, yet quiet tone. He grabbed Leone.

"I, Kyoya James Tategami, swear on my mother's death, no matter how far, no matter what I do, I will do what ever it takes to defeat Koga and avenge my mother."

-back with Kyoya-

Kyoya had finally stopped sobbing and looked around. No one would dare come here, no one but him. He stood up and walked over to the room next to the doorway. A banner hung across the ceiling, dust blocking he words, but Kyoya knew what it said. After all her used to live here. Kyoya looked at he word "Failure" on his right wrist. He had gotten that from Koga when he went to battle him after Battle Bladers. A reminder that he had failed to keep his mother safe.

Kyoya sighed, and began to turn to leave when he noticed a small wrapped gift on top of the fireplace. He blinked, how could just had forgotten that? He picked it up and dusted it off. It was from his mother. He noticed a small note with writing that said do not read until you are over 18. He frowned, and opened it to read it.

 _Dear Kyoya,_

 _You've grown up so fast before my very eyes. It feels like only yesterday you were, a little toddler dancing to the Lion King's Hakuna Matata. I want you to know something, I will always be proud of you. You are destined for great things Kyoya. I have a great fear however that I won't be able to be there to see you grow. If this is true by the time you're reading this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you so soon. I have so much hope for you. I know you'll find a girl, become a strong blader, and become a wonderful father. Love Mom_

Kyoya smiled a real smile for once in a long time. Kyoya looked at the wrapped gift, and began to open it. It was a photo album. Kyoya became puzzled, why would he need this? He opened he emerald green book and saw his mother's writing.

 _Make memories, and try to be happy my dear._

Kyoya sighed and went to pick up his gloves. Slipping them back on, he smiled. Things were looking up for him.


End file.
